gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Wonder-ful
Wonder-ful è il titolo del ventunesimo episodio della quarta stagione di Glee, l'ottantasettesimo in tutto. E' stato scritto da Brad Falchuk e diretto da Wendy Stanzler, con le riprese cominciate l'8 aprile 2013. Negli Stati Uniti è andato in onda in data giovedì 2 maggio 2013, registrando circa 5.19 milioni di telespettatori e un rating di 1.9, stabili rispetto alla puntata della settimana precedente, Luci sul passato. In Italia Wonder-ful è stato trasmesso in versione sottotitolata il 9 maggio 2013, mentre completamente doppiato il 16 maggio 2013. Significato del titolo Wonder-ful è stato adottato anche come titolo in italiano per rispettare l'originalità di questo nome. L'episodio è incentrato sulle canzoni di Stevie Wonder e in inglese la stessa radice compone il termine wonderful, ovvero "meraviglioso", una parola ricorrente nei dialoghi della puntata. Trama Il professor Schuester è ispirato da una conversazione al cellulare con Rachel, la quale gli annuncia radiosa di aver ottenuto un secondo provino per interpretare il ruolo di Fanny Brice in Funny Girl. Rachel gli racconta di aver pensato alla sua prima volta nel Glee-Club mentre cantava Don't Stop Believin' e questa notizia è "meravigliosa" per Will, che trova l'ispirazione per assegnare al Glee-Club una settimana su Stevie Wonder prima delle Regionali 2013. Mentre Kurt torna a Lima, Ohio insieme a Mercedes e Mike, si scopre che Artie è stato ammesso ad un'università per registi, ma è depresso e dice di non poterci andare. Riassunto L'episodio si apre con una carrellata di ottime notizie per il Glee-Club e le persone che ad esso devono tutto. Rachel, dal suo appartamento a New York, telefona al professor Schuester per annunciargli di essere stata appena convocata per un secondo provino per il ruolo di Fanny Brice in Funny Girl. Inoltre gli racconta di come sia riuscita a conquistare la giuria con l'originalità di Don't Stop Believin' che l'ha riportata con la mente alle prime prove con le Nuove Direzioni. Will è molto contento per Rachel e, commentando la sua fortuna come "meravigliosa", ha un'ispirazione per il nuovo tema settimanale del Glee-Club, in vista delle Regionali del 2013. In Aula canto, Will elenca una serie di buone notizie. Dopo aver annunciato ai suoi ragazzi della grande occasione per Rachel, dice di aver proposto nuovamente a Emma di sposarlo e lei ha accettato con piacere. Brittany con grande sorpresa di tutti si è assentata da scuola perché i professori del MIT sono rimasti così strabiliati dai suoi risultati ai test che le hanno concesso un'ammissione anticipata. E' la volta di Tina che ha pensato, come piano di riserva, ad iscriversi alla facoltà di Medicina Veterinaria della Columbus University, in modo da avere un altro appiglio per il suo futuro nel caso la carriera da artista vada in fumo. Ryder, dopo il discorso di Will, si alza in piedi ed esulta per la "settimana su Stevie Wonder". Nei corridoi Kitty si confronta con Artie perché ha notato qualcosa di strano in lui. Dopo essersi accorta che sbavava per lei e il suo costume per la performance di Wannabe, Kitty ha visto che il ragazzo si è buttato giù per qualche motivo ma non vuole darlo a vedere né parlarne con qualcuno. Insistendo, Kitty scopre che Artie è stato ammesso ad una scuola per registi a Brooklyn, New York, ma non potrà andarci e le fa promettere di mantenere il segreto. A Bushwick, Kurt è in ansia per i risultati dei test medici di suo padre e, dopo essere finito in preda a dei rituali anti-ansia, decide di tornare a breve a Lima, Ohio, nella speranza di apprendere la notizia dello scampato pericolo dal cancro per Burt. Il suo arrivo alla William McKinley High School per caso coincide con il ritorno a scuola di due vecchie leggende del Glee-Club: Mercedes e Mike, entrambi a scuola per aiutare le Nuove Direzioni con le coreografie e non solo. L'esuberante esibizione di Kitty con Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours in realtà è uno stratagemma per portare Artie a confessare il suo segreto al Glee-Club: il ragazzo ha ricevuto la lettera da Brooklyn, ma sua mamma sta andando fuori di testa di fronte alla prospettiva di immaginarsi il figlio disabile da solo in una così grande città. Sorprendentemente, Kitty gli dà conforto con parole dolci e incoraggianti, sostenendo di avere una personalità altalenante fra momenti di dolcezza e altri di acidità/bullismo verso chiunque. Al Lima Bean Mercedes è davvero entusiasta per il suo prossimo album, in uscita a breve grazie al suo produttore di Los Angeles, Martin. Il titolo del CD sarà Hell 2 the No e le canzoni, frutto del lavoro di un anno, descriveranno Mercedes stessa. Kurt, Mike e Blaine al tavolo con lei sono felici, tranne Kurt perché sta passando un brutto periodo e perde la calma quando gli vengono sollevati troppi problemi per la sua relazione instabile e confusa con Blaine. I suoi amici comprendono che il suo nervosismo è dovuto all'ansia per suo padre e Blaine lo tiene per mano, consolandolo. Alla NYADA i due soliti adulatori e impiccioni che vagano per i corridoi fermano Rachel e le fanno sapere che per ogni attività extracurricolare è richiesta la firma di un insegnante, nel caso specifico quella di Cassandra July, che però non acconsentirà mai ad essere disponibile per quella "Signorina Schwimmer" che tanto detesta fin dal primo giorno e di cui vuole infrangere i sogni. In auditorium Mercedes ricorda a tutti che le Nuove Direzioni sono state sopraffatte alle Provinciali del 2012 solo perché molti dei membri avevano paura, specialmente Marley e il suo svenimento, fatale per il proseguimento della competizione. Mercedes invita tutti a credere in loro stessi e, dopo aver insegnato a Marley a tenere adeguatamente il diaframma in posizione corretta per delle note alte, canta davanti a tutti Superstition, aiutata poi da Marley e Blaine. Dopodiché, nei corridoi, Mercedes parla con Jake del suo album e lo vuole come ballerino, insieme a Mike, in un video musicale. Presso lo studio del medico, Kurt, Burt e Carole aspettano trepidanti i risultati degli esami. le superstizioni di Kurt mettono a dura prova la pazienza di suo padre, ma fortunatamente gli esiti dei test clinici sono positivi. Burt è in remissione, ovvero il suo cancro è guarito completamente. Felice per la notizia, Kurt porta il padre in Aula canto, dove gli dedica una canzone speciale che gli cantava sempre quando era piccolo: You Are the Sunshine of My Life. Alla NYADA, mentre Rachel prova a recitare di fronte ad uno specchio, Cassandra la interrompe spiegandole che non può non assistere al suo grande provino per Broadway, ma sposterà l'esame scolastico alle 6:00 del mattino successivo, spingendo Rachel a eseguire una coreografia difficilissima di un atto del "Concerto Barocco". Jake mostra a tutti i suoi passi di danza insieme a Mike sulle note di I Wish. Purtroppo, Mercedes se ne deve andare per ricevere una chiamata preoccupante dal suo produttore. Mike e Kurt la raggiungono in auditorium poco dopo e qui ammette di fronte a loro che Martin vuole fare un secondo book fotografico come copertina dell'album, chiedendo a Mercedes di mostrare un po' di più il suo corpo. Affranta, si fa confortare dai suoi amici ma poi va a parlarne con i suoi genitori. Artie arriva a casa per trovare Kitty e sua madre, Nancy, sedute sul divano a chiacchierare. Kitty li lascia soli. Nancy domanda al figlio perché l'abbia fatta passare per una vecchia megera spargendo in giro la voce che lei non sarebbe d'accordo a mandarlo a New York. Artie, in realtà, ha mentito a tutti perché teme di entrare nel mondo reale, ma specialmente non considera il suo proseguimento di studi un ringraziamento sufficiente a ricompensare sua madre per gli anni in cui si è presa cura di lui, per poi essere lasciata sola. Cassandra porta Rachel in classe, ma non è sola e ci sono tutti i suoi compagni di corso. Cassandra le ha fatto credere di aver dovuto fare un esame anticipato solo per convincerla a partecipare ad una "festa" per il suo provino. "Alla NYADA siamo una famiglia", le dice Cassandra, e dopo aver scaldato le folle parte in quarta con Uptight (Everything's Alright). Abbracciando Rachel e incoraggiandola per l'audizione. Nel frattempo, Mercedes informa il Glee Club che non riusciva a vendere se stessa per rendere la realizzazione del suo sogno più veloce e così ha perso il suo contratto discografico, ma ha mantenuto la sua integrità e si consola scegliendo di passare ad una nuova fase della sua vita: Higher Ground. In auditorium Burt incontra Blaine. Il ragazzo gli regala una spilla a forma di arcobaleno, così che Burt possa mostrare ai suoi colleghi deputati il sostegno alla comunità LGBT. Burt la indossa con orgoglio, ritenendo di essere felice e che tutti gli altri sono "dalla parte sbagliata della storia". Blaine, di punto in bianco, chiede a Burt il permesso di sposare Kurt. Burt apprezza il gesto, ma si rifiuta di acconsentirglielo. Kurt e Blaine sono troppo giovani e Blaine non ha una visione realistica del concetto di matrimonio, andando avanti non sposerebbe Kurt ma un'idea. Blaine è deluso, ma è pensieroso quando Burt gli fa notare che, se loro due si amano, prima o poi il destino sistemerà tutto. Artie dice grazie al Glee Club ha imparato una lezione e considera la passione come ingrediente fondamentale per poter fare la differenza. Invita dunque tutti in auditorium per una performance che possa illustrare a tutti il suo nuovo modo di vedere le cose. A New York, Rachel si presenta da Cassandra con un regalo: il bastone originale di Debbie Allen adoperato nella versione cinematografica di Fame - Saranno famosi. Cassandra lo accetta e ammette di aver notato qualcosa di speciale in Rachel si dal primo giorno, per questo ha voluto premere di più su di lei rendendola una migliore artista e in grado di sopportare l'inferno là fuori lungo la strada per il successo. Sul finire dell'episodio, Blaine vorrebbe chiedere a Kurt di sposarlo, ma quando i due sono mano nella mano nei corridoi, si blocca e non riesce a dirgli altro se non "Resti per le Regionali?". Kurt è felice e annuisce, asserendo che resterà nei paraggi con Mike e Mercedes per poter poi assistere al grande giorno. In conclusione, le Nuove Direzioni si esibiscono con For Once in My Life. Canzoni Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Jessica Sanchez è Frida Romero *Kate Hudson è Cassandra July Guest Stars *Blake Jenner è Ryder Lynn *Melissa Benoist è Marley Rose *Becca Tobin è Kitty Wilde *Jacob Artist è Jake Puckerman *Alex Newell è Wade "Unique" Adams *Mike O'Malley è Burt Hummel *Romy Rosemont è Carole Hudson-Hummel *Phillip Rhys è Martin *Don Franklin è il Dottore di Burt *Patrick Sttaford è l'adulatore #1 *J.D. Philips è l'adulatore #2 Curiosità *Terza volta che Mercedes e Mike fanno ritorno nella Quarta Stagione per aiutare le Nuove Direzioni. Era già capitato nell'episodio Il ruolo adatto e all'inizio di Ringraziamento. *Inizialmente Superstition doveva essere un duetto tra Mercedes e Blaine mentre I Wish un assolo di Jake. Non si sa perché, in seguito, lo script è stato rivisto con l'aggiunta di Marley in entrambe le canzoni. *L'ultima volta che Mercedes, Kurt e Cassandra cantano nella stagione. *Cassandra è a conoscenza dell'occasione sprecata di Rachel di fronte a Carmen Tibideaux nella Terza Stagione. Non si sa come l'abbia scoperto, probabilmente Carmen ne discusse alla NYADA. Errori *Mentre Blaine e Burt parlano in auditorium, la spilla a forma di arcobaleno continua ad apparire e scomparire dalla camicia del signor Hummel. *Rachel, parlando al telefono, ringrazia il signor Schuester perché le è tornata in mente la prima volta con le Nuove Direzioni cantando Don't Stop Believin'. In realtà, Schuester non aveva programmato di cantare tale canzone ma furono gli stessi membri ad esibirsi, mentre Will restò in disparte vicino all'uscita dell'auditorium. *Rachel, sempre al telefono con Schuester, gli dice di aver appena ricevuto la chiamata dei produttori e di essere stata scelta per Fanny Brice e che, inoltre, Kurt non sa niente a riguardo. Questo è falsissimo, perché Rachel già al termine dell'episodio Originale riceve una telefonata dai produttori di Broadway e racconta tutto a Kurt. Galleria di foto Snow_White...or_Glee-.jpg BHbnC9MCYAALkFd.jpg Tumblr_ml0q7z7Sf31ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Imagevv.jpg Tumblr ml21ddPRza1rojy6eo2 r1 500.jpg Tumblr ml21ddPRza1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr ml6m3fi28m1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr ml1zkmSJiL1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Jennajacobamberimage.jpg BHtYKVfCMAA9ZSv.jpg BHssbmsCIAAC8X-.jpg BHgo0ULCQAA heI (1).jpg 66837 506389062731215 357770263 n.jpg 421-34.jpg 421-30.jpg 421-25.jpg 547419_442006575887446_1754004530_n.jpg 529479_442004942554276_2001593063_n.jpg 528446_442004935887610_2099005907_n.jpg Episodio_4x21.png Tumblr1 mlqdxh1zWC1rojy6eo1 r1 500.jpg Uptight.jpg You-are-the-sunshine-of-my-life.jpg Superstition.jpg Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours.jpg I Wish.jpg Higher ground.jpg For once in my life.jpg 575495_541904415861315_1963288995_n.jpg 601800_541735342544889_1342992187_n.png Blaine-vuole-sposare-Kurt.jpg Kurt_nei_corridoi_del_McKinley_(Wonder-ful)_-_tumblr.gif 421_05.png Burt_e_Blaine_parlano_(Wonder-ful).png Artie-Nancy-Kitty.png WFL3.png WFL4.png Kurt-Burt-Carole in Wonder-ful.jpg Kurt è preoccupato per suo padre (Wonder-ful).jpg You Are the Sunshine of My Life.png Wonder-ful glee artie.jpg Wonder-ful glee 10.jpg Wonder-ful glee 9.png Wonder-ful glee 8.jpg Wonder-ful glee 7.jpg Wonder-ful glee 6.jpg Wonder-ful glee 5.jpg Wonder-ful glee 4.jpg Wonder-ful glee 3.jpg Wonder-ful glee 2.jpg Wonder-ful glee 1.jpg I-wish-wonderful.png Foronceinmylife.png Foronceinmylife.jpg Tumblr mmbz4vwBKj1s9mvn1o8 250.gif Tumblr mma940XJCt1r2ti0ao5 250.gif Tumblr mm87stHFa11r2ti0ao4 250.gif Tumblr mm7pee24xe1qfvij1o4 250.gif 019~179.jpg Video Navigazione de:Gutes braucht seine Zeit en:Wonder-ful es:Episodio:Wonder-ful fr:Fantas-stevie-que Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 4 Episodi Categoria:Episodi Tributo